TOC bug
__TOC__ Strategy 1 (Melee: Prayer + antifire) Items to bring: Try to keep the ratio of Prayer potions to antifire potions to 2:1. *2 overloads or 2 each Extreme attack/strength/defence *10 Prayer potions *Chaotic rapier/Chaotic longsword/Zamorakian spear (only if using super antifires)/Korasi's sword/Brackish blade>Leaf-bladed sword>Abyssal whip ** After the EoC update, dragons are no longer weak to stab. This means that any high level weaponry will be effective against the dragons. *Armour with good prayer bonus (i.e. Soul Wars Cape with Initiate or Proselyte armour) *Dragon defender if using super antifires. *5 Super antifire/antifire potions (super antifires eliminate the need for an anti-dragon shield or dragonfire shield *1-3 sharks or other high healing food *Super antifires are recommended to use with a good stab weapon and defender, (Chaotic Rapier/Chaotic longsword>Korasi's sword/Brackish blade>Zamorakian Spear/Leaf-bladed sword>Abyssal whip * An anti-dragon shield or dragonfire shield is required if super antifire potions are unavailable. Either of these shields will enable the use of the rejuvenate ability, useful for healing. If fighting them in Brimhaven Dungeon: *875 coins or Karamja Gloves 3 for free entry (you don't have to bring the gloves) Skills Needed: *43 Prayer *80+ Melee stats Strategy: Player turns on protect from melee, wields antidragon/dragonfire shield and drinks antifire potion. This makes the player immune to the dragon's firebreath attack and reduces any other damage by 50%. When prayer is low, players drink a prayer potion. When the message "resistance to dragonfire is about to run out" is received, the player drinks another dose of antifire. Tip: If the dragon is low on health, but you don't want to waste prayer, use a hit and run strategy to kill it off. Strategy 2 (Magic) Items to bring: *Magic runes (air and/or water runes for water spells; none if using polypore staff) *Magic staff or wand - Polypore staff, Mystic water staff or Abyssal wand recommended. *Magic armour - Ahrim's, mystic or Dagon'hai recommended, full slayer helm or hexcrest if on a Slayer task. *2-3 Sharks *3-4 Antifire/super-antifire potions, more if you're looking to stay a while. **If you cannot use super anti-fire potions, it is not recommended to wield a staff. *Antidragon shield or tome of frost. **These can only be used if not using a staff; if *Emergency teleport (not recommended if you have 80 Dungeoneering) *Arcane necklace (pulse, blast, or stream) from Dungeoneering (for higher hits and faster kills) *Possibly a vecna skull for faster kills, and on a long range a bit less loss. *2 BoB pouches if you make a mistake. If fighting them in Brimhaven Dungeon: *875 coins or Karamja Gloves 3 for free entry (you don't have to bring the gloves). Skills needed: *85 Magic (Water surge), 80 Magic (polypore staff) 65 Magic (Water wave) or 45 Magic (Water blast, note that this is very ineffective even at 90+ magic). Action bar set-up: # Wrack (B) # Impact (B) # Combust (B) # Chain (B) # Asphyxiate (T) # Wild Magic (T) # Metamorphosis (U) # Tsunami (U) # blank # Food # blank # Super anti-fire/antifire potion Strategy: You need to equip your anti-dragon shield/dragonfire shield. Drink your magic potion and your antifire potion, and stand at least one step away from the dragon. Turn auto-retaliate on and start to attack the steel dragon. Drink your potions when needed. If at Ghorrock fortress, go slightly north from the west entrance. Players will find a useful safespot from which they can alternate between two dragons. Use the abilities as fast as they recharge. Wrack's recharge time makes it possible to use that between other abilities, i.e. Wrack, Impact, Wrack, Combust, for fast adrenaline-building. If you have 50%-75% adrenaline and the dragon is almost dead, use a threshold ability. If you're at or near 100%, continue using basic abilities and auto-attacks, and switch to your next target without picking up any drops in order to start combat with an ultimate ability, preferably the water-type Tsunami ability. Strategy 3 (Ranging: No Prayer) Take more antifires than usual. Items to bring: *Ranging weapon (rune crossbow recommended) *Ranging armour (Armadyl, Void Ranger, or Black/Royal D'hide are recommended, it's not recommended to use Karil's, as it will cost extra and the extra defence is not needed) *Ruby bolts , Diamond bolts (e) , Dragonbane bolts, Broad-tipped bolts , Mithril bolts . *Anti-dragon shield *10-15 Antifire potions *2-3 Sharks, cavefish, or rocktail. *Enhanced excalibur *Emergency Teleport (just in case, not recommended if you have 80 dungeoneering) *1-2 Ranging potions (not recommended unless you have high ranged levels) *Ava's accumulator/Ava's alerter (to save more bolts) *1-2 Prayer potions (if you don't have the Acculumator/Alerter, and for charging in to get your bolts or to use rapid restore if you got hit.) *Prayer boosting equipment such as the Helm of neitiznot; though it reduces your ranged bonus. *2 BoB pouches to store items if you prep too much. If fighting them in Brimhaven Dungeon: *875 coins or Karamja Gloves 3 for free entry (you don't have to bring the gloves) Skill requirements: *70+ ranging Strategy: See Strategy 2! To save more on your antifires, don't drink when your chatbox says it going to run out. Wait after 9 attacks have been done by the dragon, and then drink the antifire potion. (unless of course you are using super antifires) Useful for hunting Steel dragons *Completion of Rum Deal for a Holy wrench (extra prayer points when prayer potion is drunk). *Progress in The Temple at Senntisten quest to access the Steel dragons around the Fortress of Ghorrock. **Alternatively, Dungeoneering level of 80 to gain access to the Brimhaven Resource Dungeon. *Completion of Recruitment Drive to be able to use Initiate armour (prayer bonus). *Completion of Slug Menace to be able to use Proselyte armour (prayer bonus). *Completion of Nomad's requiem for a Soul Wars cape (prayer bonus). **Alternatively, completion of Ardougne Tasks for Ardougne cloak 3 (prayer and stab bonuses). *Completion of Fremennik Isles for a Helm of Neitiznot (prayer and strength bonuses). *Completion of Smoking Kills for a Slayer helmet (if on a Slayer task). *Slayer level of 55 and Ranged level of 50 for the use of Broad-tipped bolts. *Completion of Family Crest quest for Chaos gauntlets (for increasing damage done by bolt spells). Category:Strategies